


1 time Joe gets his payback

by Popstar



Series: Jealousy [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Ben pretends not to be jealous, Established Relationship, Fluff, Joe has too much fun, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 04:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17359262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popstar/pseuds/Popstar
Summary: Gwil and Joe spend New Year's Eve together.





	1 time Joe gets his payback

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read as stand alone fic, but is part of the verse [4 times Gwil and Ben make Joe jealous and one time they don't ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057933).
> 
> A big bunch of flowers to [crownheartsteacup](http://crownheartsteacup.tumblr.com) because she always listens to my ramblings about anything and takes time to read over things before I publish them. <3
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything and this is simply for entertainment. Don't want to hurt anyone's feelings here and am not implying anything - it's just fiction that sprung from my imagination.

“Oh, c’mon, Ben. You should come as well,” Joe says, his voice almost pleading over the phone, making Ben chuckle a little.

 

“No, I can’t. I made plans before you asked me,” he replies and pours coffee into his favourite mug while Frankie butts her head against his shin, begging for attention. He looks down at the dog, only to have her stare up at him with pleading eyes. She’s probably missing Gwil more than either of them wants to admit.

 

“I’ve got your boyfriend with me.”

 

“Gwil is not a bargain, Joe,” Ben says with a laugh and shakes his head. “He’s his own person, too, you know? He’s allowed to spend time with other people but me.”

 

“Yes, but with me. Fomo, Ben, fomo!”

 

“Don’t be so dramatic.”

 

Joe gasps in mock-horror. “I’m not being dramatic, Ben. I’m deeply hurt by the implication I’d be a drama queen.That is a matter of utmost importance, of course. We really want to celebrate the New Year with you. It’s bad enough that Rami and Lucy can’t be here. Please?” Joe is close to begging and Ben is close to saying yes to him. But he’s made his plans before Joe asked him to come to New York, as he said, and he definitely won’t let his mates down.

 

Of course he’d like to spend New Year’s Eve with his boyfriend and his mates, kiss Gwil at midnight and be obnoxiously romantic and in love in Joe’s face, who’ll pretend to hate it and then wrap both of them up in a hug and tell them how much he loves them. But he can’t. He made a promise way earlier and Ben is someone who sticks to his word.

 

He snorts at Joe's comment. “Of course not,” he says then and shakes his head fondly. “I can’t, Joe, really. I promised and I’m gonna spend New Year’s with my mates—“

 

“Oh, with your _mates_? Alright, Ben Jones, this is it. I’m quitting. I’m done. You have your party and we’ll have ours and we’ll have so much fun without you,” Joe says, sounding a little more serious than Ben would have liked.

 

“Joe,” he says, laughing a little nervously. “C’mon, man, it’s just a joke between mates, right?” He tries to take the heat out of Joe’s played anger, mainly because he knows him and knows how jealous Joe can get. How jealous Ben can get himself. But this is a different matter. Joe’s got Gwil with him, it’s not as if he’s the one who gets to spend the turn of the year alone. That’s Ben. Well, he’s not alone, but he’s not with his boyfriend and he’s not with Joe either. For one time in his life he actually isn’t jealous that Joe and Gwil – the man he’s in a relationship with – spend time without him and will have more fun than Ben would like. He should be the one with fomo, that’s for sure. He should be jealous. They all are, all the time, if someone is missing out on something. And besides, he’s got to celebrate his actual birthday without his boyfriend at that. “I even don’t get to spend my birthday with you two, so shut up.”

 

Joe makes a sound that’s close to a snort. “That is hardly the point here, Ben. We were talking about New Year’s Eve, not your birthday.”

 

Ben laughs out loud at that and shakes his head before he finally crouches down and scratches Frankie between the ears, gently cuddling her close when she almost climbs onto his lap. “Yes, we were. Now can we stop? We’ll see each other soon anyway.”

 

“Yes, we will, and you will regret that you had something better to do on New Year’s Eve,” Joe says then, before he actually ends the call, leaving Ben to stare at the lightened up phone screen for a moment.

 

“What the fuck?” He says and looks at Frankie, the dog tilting her head to the side to watch him curiously. “Is he serious about that?”

 

Frankie of course doesn’t answer, instead she leans up and licks over Ben’s chin, making him chuckle a little. He hugs her closer and gently rubs over her side.

 

He’s a little baffled by Joe’s reaction, especially the intensity of it, and it makes him wonder whether Joe was really serious or just taking the piss. Of course, he’s a jealous man, who isn’t, in their strange little band of theirs – they all have fomo, they all hate it when the others meet up and do something without all of them being there. But this is strange.

 

He unlocks his phone and drops a text to Gwil. “ _Look out for Joe for me? He acted strange on the phone. X_ ”

 

Then he puts it away again and turns his attention back to Frankie, making sure she’s not missing Gwil too much – Ben is almost sure she likes Gwil more than him by now and he’s not sure he likes that.

 

 

\--

 

 

Ben doesn’t hear much from Joe or Gwil all day on New Year’s Eve – and it’s not that he’s jealous, of course not, but he’d really like to know what they are up to, subjectively speaking. Of course he knows that they plan on going to a party later but they could at least tell him how they’re spending the day. Sure, they are behind him with their time, but they can’t be so busy that he hears almost nothing until it’s time for him to go out.

 

He drops Gwil another text, just to make sure. “ _About to head out now, already buzzing a bit. Have fun and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do x_ ”

 

He doesn’t have to wait long for a text from him. “ _Have fun and don’t drink too much. Gonna be a blast, you’ll see x_ ” followed by a second one “ _miss you like mad xx_ ”

 

It makes Ben smile and he can practically hear Gwil’s voice, picturing him when he’d say something like that and it makes his heart flutter a little. Now that they’re finally a couple he can’t really believe he’s landed such a charming and beautiful human being – inside and outside. Of course, Ben knew him before they got together, but it’s one thing to know someone as a friend and an entire different story having them as your partner.

 

And he’s learned that Gwil is not only a nice human being and a great friend, he also is an incredible boyfriend. He’s loving and caring and he makes sure that Ben feels like he’s the best person in the world for him. There’s always so much love and adoration and fondness in his eyes when he looks at Ben, it makes his heart stutter immediately and his stomach swoop.

 

He’s always a little afraid that he’s not giving Gwil as much as he’s giving him, but if that were true, Gwil would probably not be with him.

 

He gets pulled out of his thoughts when his mate nudges him and grins at him, waggling his eyebrows. “C’mon, put the phone away, time to go.”

 

The party itself is great and Ben really has the time of his life, celebrating the New Year with his mates, dancing silly and drinking way too much alcohol. He doesn’t bother too much to check his phone, mainly because he’s got so much fun, but when he’s drunk enough, he sends a video to their band WhatsApp group, telling the others how much fun he’s having, especially how he misses them, of course.

 

A little after midnight he sends another text to wish them a Happy New Year, before he sends Gwil a separate one, sending along too many emojis that may or may not suggest he’d be up for sex. That’s the closet he’ll probably ever come to sexting.

 

After that, and a few other texts to his parents and brother and a few mates that are not here with him, he stuffs his phone back into his pocket to continue the party and enjoy the rest of the night until the early hours of the morning.

 

By the time he falls into bed Gwil hasn’t replied yet, neither have any of the others and Ben can’t help but pout a little at his screen. “ _Gonna go to sleep now. Have fun and enjoy the party. Night x_ ” He writes Gwil then before he lets his phone drop next to him on the mattress and closes his eyes, falling asleep almost immediately after that.

 

 

\--

 

 

Ben wakes up again to a pounding headache and a dozen messages from Joe on his phone – there are also three from Gwil and a few more from his mates and Rami and Lucy, of course. Allen has sent him a silly selfie and Ben can’t help but chuckle, wincing a little at the sound he’s making.

 

Gwil has just sent him a photo of himself, wearing a silly hat and pulling a face, making Ben smile even though he still feels like death waltzed him over. The other two are just “ _miss you Benny, wish you were here !! You’d like it. Perfect music xxx_ ” and a wish for a Happy New Year and that Gwil could do with a blowjob right now, making Ben almost choke.

 

Sure, Gwil isn’t shy, even though he pretends to be. But Ben knows him well enough for that. He’s not big on sexting and he knows that Gwil isn’t either, so reading something like that is definitely a first. He licks over his lips and writes back a “ _gonna take care of that in a few days xx_ ” and snickers to himself before he switches to Joe’s messages.

 

Joe definitely has outdone himself this time. Ben laughs softly when he reads over his messages and then winces when his head starts hurting even more. He rubs over his temple and then scrolls higher so he can read the messages in chronological order.

 

“ _look who’s here with me_ ” is the first message he’s sent, along with a picture of Gwil looking ridiculously good and Ben can’t help but smile a little wider.

 

There are a few more pictures of Gwil before finally Joe appears in the first ones as well. They have their arms wrapped around each other and Gwil’s hugs Joe against his side, his head resting on the top of Joe’s and he’s beaming widely into the camera.

 

It makes Ben’s heart ache a little, jealously nagging badly at him as a hot feeling spreads out in his stomach that’s got nothing to do with the amount of alcohol he’s had the night before. Of course he knows that Gwil and Joe are friends and that Gwil is with him and would never do anything. But Ben can’t hide the fear of missing out. He can’t lie to himself that he’s not missing being there with them and that he’d just liked to squeeze himself between Joe and Gwil.

 

He sighs and then scrolls further down, revealing the next picture.

 

It’s a picture of Joe kissing Gwil’s cheek while the latter just smiles widely and hugs him close against his side and Ben squints at the screen, swallowing a little. He knows that feeling jealous is not helping and he should be rational enough but he hates the fact that they are having fun without him. Or had. Stupid time zones. He bites his lip, close to typing out a message to Joe how much he hates them and wants them to stop having fun without him.

 

The next message is a simply New Year’s wish, along with a lot of kissing emojis, making Ben smile once more, even though he’s still a little bitter with his own jealously.

 

Then there’s an audio message waiting for him and Ben lowers the volume on his phone a little, squaring himself for the noise of the party that probably awaits him.

 

However it’s quiet when he starts to play the message, curiously tiling his head to the side as he listens on.

 

“You recording?” Gwil asks, clearly drunk.

 

“Yes, we wanted to wish Benny a Happy New Year!” Joe tells him, sounding serious, even though he slurs just as much as Gwil does.

 

“I already did. Told him I could do with a blowie, y’know, have his li—“

 

“Okay, okay. I _don’t_ need to hear about that. Keep that to yourself,” Joe says and Ben snickers a little, shaking his head as he listens to the message. “Anyway, Ben, we want to wish you a Happy New Year—“

 

“Happy New Year!” Gwil interrupts, giggling a little.

 

“And hope you had fun and weren’t too jealous when you got our photos,” Joe continues and snickers as well. “That was of course a lie. I hope you choke on your jealousy and realise how much you miss us and should’ve spent the evening with us!”

 

“You’re evil,” Gwil comments and there’s some ruffling until they talk over each other, whispering something that Ben doesn’t quite understand, then it’s Gwil’s voice that sounds over the speakers of his phone. “I love you, Ben. Wish you were here.”

 

Then there’s more ruffling and Joe’s voice comes back up. “I hope you’ll think twice about spending time without us in the future.”

 

Ben bites his lip, trying to stop himself from smiling too much. Fuck, he loves these men. Even though one a little bit differently than the other.

 

He lets his phone drop onto the mattress next to him again and gently presses his face into the pillow. Maybe he’s deserved Joe’s revenge, he thinks before he falls asleep again.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really want to write a sequel but it sort of happened, haha. Joe is their biggest shipper, by the way. <3  
> 


End file.
